Hidden World
by ShadowJ51
Summary: Part seven of a series. Sequel to Dark Worlds. A separate world, never before seen by the digidestined, exists. The digidestined of this world must face the threat the digidestined failed to contain...
1. New and Not Improved

New and Not Improved

Shadow- "Well, this is the next part of the story, so...

Welcome to the start of part seven! To new readers, welcome! And to old readers, welcome back! If you haven't read part one, two, three, four, five, and six of my story (The Coming Sunset, Nightfall, Through the Darkness, Road to Dawn, Mainframe, and Dark Worlds), please go to my profile page, and read those first. Or else this part won't make any sense to you whatsoever.

...come to think of it, this part won't make much sense to long-time readers either. Put it this way: if the story seems weird so far, so ain't seen nothin' yet! Also, don't get so weirded out that you stop reading the story. This IS a continuation... though it won't seem like it at first. Plus, I finally know how I'm gonna end this series! All I can say right now is: It'll be awsome, and unless you're really smart, you won't see it coming. By beta reader flipped out (In a good way!) when I told him what was to come."

Renamon- "Wow... long intro."

Shadow- "Well, there's a lot of important info in there."

Renamon- "Sure. Now go away."

Shadow- (vanishes)

Renamon- "Yeah... Guilmon and I sorta took over the intro. I only brought him out to warn you about this stuff in his story."

Guilmon- "Well, Takato always wondered why I was a virus type..."

Renamon- "Indeed... Shadow, and for that matter Guilmon and I, do not own digimon."

Guilmon- "Please review! Or..."

* * *

**real world, separate**

Carrie was bored. There was nothing was special about this, as it seemed to happen often. Five times a week, actually. School had this affect on her.

She looked up at the clock. _Not time for lunch yet..._ she sighed, and listened in to the teacher for a change.

"Now then, class, if you take x and make it to the log base x of 20, what does x equal?"

Nobody raised their hand. Carrie shook her head from the back of the class. _It's twenty, you twits!_

The teacher looked around the room, but was unable to find someone to torture before the bell rang. Carrie grabbed her books and headed off to third floor study hall in the library.

Once there, she grabbed a book off the shelf and scurried to the corner, next to a row of old computers. Around the desk was a small niche in the wall, which Carrie usually ducked in to avoid the others during study hall. Today, though, was different.

She peeked around the corner, and discovered that two seniors, a boy and a girl, had discovered her spot. They were not reading.

Carrie sighed, and started to leave, when a screen on one of the computers caught her eye. A blue error message screen flashed. _That's odd... I thought they cut the power to these things years ago..._

When she looked closer, she discovered that the message was not an error. It read:

DO YOU WISH TO DISCOVER YOUR DESTINY?

Y/N

Carrie shrugged. _Probably a dirty site... might get those two in trouble if I click yes..._

She looked around the computers again. The two were in a position that looked rather uncomfortable. Carrie looked back at the computer. _What the hell._

She clicked Y.

The screen changed to pure white, and she felt herself being pulled towards the screen.

**real world, separate**

Ryan watched Carrie from across the room. She seemed weird, but then again so did every girl in high school.

_Come to think of it, she's less weird than some others are..._

He shook his head, and focused on the girl again just in time to see her disappear into the screen of the computer. _What the hell?_

Ryan looked around. Nobody else had noticed. He shrugged, got up, and went over to the computer. It had the same message on it as it did for Carrie. Ryan pressed the same button. The same light drew him into the computer.

**digital world, separate**

Ryan landed in the digital world. He got up and saw Carrie there, looking around. Four others were with her.

Carrie looked at him. _I wonder if she likes me?_ he thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Carrie asked him.

Ryan sweat-dropped. "Umm... we go to the same school... we share classes..."

Carrie tilted her head a bit, and looked at him more closely. "History?"

Ryan nodded. _And three others... but that's close enough..._

Carrie nodded, and turned to the others. "Now, I know none of you go to my school."

"I should hope not." said a second girl with a British accent. "Not with the funny way you speak."

"You're one to talk!"

A second boy shook his head. "Look, maybe we should introduce ourselves."

Another boy nodded. "Fair enough. I'm-"

He was interrupted by a fourth boy, who screamed "What the hell are those things?!"

The other five turned, and saw a wolf, tiger, dog, eagle, bat, and fox staring at them. They were surprisingly colored. They even more surprisingly spoke.

"We're digimon!" the fox said. "Short for-"

That was as far as he got before the fourth boy fell over in a faint, and the British girl said "Hold on... since when can animals talk?"


	2. Thoda: City of Water

Thoda: City of Water

Renamon- "Hello everyone. This is chapter two. Shadow is still on 'vacation'..."

Shadow- (from somewhere far off) "Let me go you son of a-" (loud clanging noise)

Renamon- "...So Guilmon and I will be substituting... indefinately."

Guilmon- "Yay! More bread!"

Renamon- "Guilmon... what did we talk about..."

Guilmon- (speaking through a mouthful of bread) "Shfdfw dfs nf wnf dfgfmn!"

Renamon- "And remember to review. Or else..."

* * *

**digital world, separate**

The fox digimon looked annoyed about being interrupted. "We're not animals. We-"

"Yeah. We heard you the first time." Carrie said.

The second boy sighed. "Look, we know that you six are digimon... whatever the hell that is... now can we introduce ourselves?"

The wolf digimon shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead."

The second boy nodded his head. "Thank you. I'm Josh, and this," he said, pointing to the third boy, "is my friend Steve."

Steve nodded. "And the idiot who fainted is Mark."

"My name's Ryan, and this is Carrie, and..."

"Erika." said the British girl.

"Umm... well that's all good... but where are we?" asked Josh.

"You're in the digital world!" said the dog digimon.

"And that is...?"

"Where we are!" the dog barked happily.

Erika opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as six bright lights shot down from the sky. Each one stopped in front of one of the kids. Everyone reached out and grabbed the light. The color of each changed, and a quick flash of silver, black, yellow, green, blue, and red lit up the surrounding trees. The light quickly faded, leaving the six kids each holding a different colored digivice.

"Yaaay!" shouted the dog digimon. "Partners!"

A picture appeared on each digivice, showing the digidestined which digimon was theirs and what their names were. Carrie was partnered with Inamimon, a silver and green steaked wolf digimon, Erika was partnered with Obscamon, a tiger digimon with stripes of violet, Josh was partnered with Canemon, the yellow dog digimon, Steve was partnered with Aucemon, a green and blue eagle digimon, Ryan was partnered with Corrimon, a fox with three blue tails, and Mark was partnered with Basimon, a red and orange snake.

"Well, that was... helpful..." said Josh, who's dog digimon was yipping happily about his new friends. "But why are we here?"

Obscamon, who was eyeing Canemon with contempt, said "I'm not exactly sure, but if I had to guess, It would have something to do with the increased activity in the citadel."

"The what?" Mark asked, who had finally gotten up.

The tiger digimon nodded towards where the trees seemed thinnest. "It's nearly impossible to see it from the forest, but if we head in to town, you'll recognize it immediately."

"Why?" asked Erika. "Is it in the center of town?"

The tiger digimon hesitated, so Corrimon answered for her. "...no. But you'll see it. I promise."

And with that, the five digimon turned and began walking. The digidestined looked at the digimon, then at Canemon, who was still baying happily, and shrugged. The followed their digimon towards the city.

**digital world, separate, city: thoda**

The digidestined exited the forest, and found themselves on the outskirts of a town.

"Welcome to Thoda!" Corrimon said. "City of Water."

The digidestined looked around. Before them was a town of mostly one or two story buildings. They could see down the street a large open area, with lots of digimon walking around, talking, and generally doing business. Further down the street was a five story temple, with water shooting out of various fountains across the edifice. Behind the temple was an enormous lake that stretched to the horizon. But none of these things seemed to fit the idea of the citadel.

"So... where's this 'citadel' place you were talking about?" asked Steve.

"Turn around." said Obscamon.

The digidestined did. Behind the forest, stretching upwards into the clouds, was a massive tower. It was covered with silver and blinding white plates, which slowly shifted, giving the impression that the tower was made of liquid light. Nearer towards the base, the structure flattened out into a wider building, which was made of the same shifting material.

"Wow..." said Carrie. It seemed to be the only word for the situation.

"Yes, wow." said Obscamon. "However, we while you stand there gaping at it, a welcoming party is coming out of the city."

Reluctantly, the digidestined tore their eyes away from the structure. Looking back at Thoda, they saw that, indeed, something was approaching them from the town. Or rather, someone. Someone with grey hair.

"Hello, children!" the old man said.

"Hold on a second!" Erika said. "There are humans living in the digital world, too?"

The old man chuckled. "Of course not. I am not a human, just a very old and tired program. Now please, follow me. We have mush to discuss. And hopefully much to eat, as well! I could use some muffins right about now..."

The old man turned, and started to walk back into the city. Josh called to him "Hold on a second! Who are you?"

The old man looked back. "My name is Genai, and we have much to discuss. Hurry, now. There isn't much time!"


	3. Muffins for All

Muffins for All

Renamon- "Another chapter. Really nothing to say here."

Guilmon- "Shadow doesn't own digimon!"

Renamon- "Read and review. Now."

* * *

**digital world, separate**

After following Genai through the town to a side wall at the base of the water temple, Genai looked back at the digidestined. He quickly looked around, and placed his hand on the wall. The wall shifted, and melted away, revealing an archway into the temple. "Quickly, inside!" he whispered.

The digidestined entered, and looked around. Though they knew they were inside the temple, they could have sworn they were in a pavilion next to a lake. Light curtains hung down, partially obscuring three sides of the room. On the fourth, there was a wall with a multitude of books and a computer. The computer had several windows open on it, showing several groups of digimon.

Genai, however, made straight for an oven. He opened it, and pulled out a batch of muffins. "Good, they're not overdone."

Erika sighed in exaspertion. "Is that why we hurried?"

Genai looked at her with surprise. "My dear, you can't eat burnt muffins!"

Steve sighed. "Whatever. Was this the only reason you needed to see us?"

Genai set the muffins on the table. "Of course not! Do you think I'd go through all the trouble of bringing you here if all I wanted was somebody to eat muffins with?"

After a pause, Josh said "...I'm actually not sure..."

Genai sat down. "Of course, if you'd like a muffin, you can have one."

Erika shook her head. "Look, can we stop talking about muffins?! Why are we here?"

Genai sighed. "Perhaps later, then." He walked over to the computer, and punched several keys. A projected image appeared on the opposite wall, showing a view of the market in the city. "As you already know, we are in the town of Thoda. It is the closest town to the citadel, which is where the evil force is centered. The digimon who runs the citadel is Revemon." An image of a pure white knight digimon appeared on the screen. "Despite his appearance, he is a virus type, and is evil. You need to get inside the citadel and destroy Revemon."

"The building looked pretty tall," said Mark. "How are we going to find someone in something that big?"

"Despite its appearence, the building is only about five stories tall." said Genai. "The rest of the building is apparently just for show. At least, since none of the digimon I've tagged have gone higher, that is what seems to be the case..."

Ryan nodded. "Okay. So when do we get started?"

Genai chuckled. "So eager. No, you first need to understand digimon. That way, you will be able to use your partners to their highest capacity, and will know what to expect from Revemon."

Genai pressed another button on his computer, and a video started. A voice said "Part One: What are digimon..."

**digital world, separate**

Genai shut off the video. Someone was snoring. Genai tapped a button on his computer, and an air horn sounded.

Carrie and Steve jumped up. "Iwasawake!" they both shouted.

Genai shook his head. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a muffin? They'll keep you awake."

"Would you shut up about the muffins!" Erika yelled.

Genai sighed. "Its just as well. They'll be cold by now, anyways."

"So, can we go now?" Josh asked.

Genai tapped the wall, and the archway appeared again. "Fine then. But are you sure you don't-"

Erika growled. "If the next word you're going to say is muffin..."

Genai shrugged.

The six digidestined left Genai's room and walked back towards the center of town. "So... where to now?" asked Ryan.

Corrimon sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, that creepy old guy was right. We need to head towards the citadel and destroy it."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Carrie asked.

Steve shook his head. "I dunno. I vote we forget about the citadel and just find a way home."

He looked at everyone else, and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, then. Let's get going."

The group started to head away from the citadel, when a large shadow swept over them. They looked up.

A large dragon flew overhead, wheeled about, and headed straight for them. Josh sighed.

"Something tells me we're going to have to deal with this guy first." Josh said, as the dragon shot a ball of fire directly at them.


	4. Under New Management

Under New Management

Renamon- "Heh... actually got some reviews this time... whatever..."

Shadow- "Um... what are you doing?"

Renamon- (does a double-take) "Wha-? How'd you-"

Shadow- "It appears that leaving a doppleganger behind to post stories was a good idea... now go away."

Renamon- (vanishes)

Shadow- (sighs) "Great, now I need a new muse... oh well... Thank you, people who are reviewing my story. Oh, and digi-writer1392? **I'm not crazy! **Dragonrider04, I'm going to try to not make them idiots... but I might fail... Finally, I do not own digimon. Now go read and review. I have other things to deal with now..."

* * *

**digital world, separate**

The digidestined ran behind a building, narrowly dodging the fireball, which impacted in the street and left a large crater. Digimon who lived in the city ran away as the large dragon digimon landed next to the crater, and looked around for the digidestined. Not seeing them, he called out "Human children! Show yourselves, or I will set this city ablaze!"

As the dragon waited, Mark asked "Well, what are going to do?"

Steve said "We should get out of here. We can't do anything against that thing."

Carrie nodded. "Yeah. If the choices are them dying, and both us and them dying, I'd rather survive."

Ryan looked at them incredulously. "Are you serious? Shouldn't we at least try?"

"What chance do we have against that thing?" Steve asked. "If we get hit by that fire, we'll just be vaporized! What good is that?"

"Well, if we're fast enough, we could dodge the fire, and outrun the dragon." said Ryan. "While we do that, the digimon who live her can run."

Erika sighed. "I hate to say it, but Ryan's right. Besides, if that thing decides to torch the city, we'll still be inside it, and we'll die anyways."

Steve shook his head. "Fine... but if we die, it's Ryan's fault."

"Fair enough." said Ryan. "Now let's go!"

The six digidestined ran from behind the building, and attacked the dragon. "Silver Flare!" "Tiger Paw!" "Super Fang!" "Auce Slash!" "3-Tailed Fire!" "Stone Gaze!"

The attacks hit the scales of the dragon, and left a scorched patch. The dragon turned, and growled at them. "You'll pay for that! Draoc Blaster!"

The digidestined fled back behind the building. The building took the brunt of the attack, but was digitized. Some of the attack got through, and knocking them backwards. They landed, not badly hurt, but still wincing.

As the dust cleared, they saw the dragon leering down at them. The dragon chuckled.

"Nice idea, kid." Steve said.

"I don't think we've lost yet." Ryan said, as their digivices began to glow.

"Inamimon... digivolve to... Lupamon!"

"Obscamon... digivolve to... Trigamon!"

"Canemon... digivolve to... Ferocanemon!"

"Aucemon... digivolve to... Magnaucemon!"

"Corrimon... digivolve to... Resocorrimon!"

"Basimon... digivolve to... Infibasimon!"

The dragon blinked in surprise at the new champions it suddenly found itself facing. The dragon started laughing.

"Champions? Really, now, is that the best you have? You will all die. Draoc Blaster!"

The attack impacted on the six digimon, but when the dust cleared, a different colored aura surrounded each digimon, protecting them.

"What?!" the dragon screeched. "How do you-"

Each of the champions attacked. "Silver Flame!" "Tiger Claw!" "Hyper Fang!" "Auce Blade!" "Smoky Inferno!" "Earth Gaze!"

The dragon screeched in agony, as the attacks hit him, and deleted him. The data hung for a moment in the air, then drifted towards the citadel.

Ryan laughed. "See? I told you we'd win!"

Steve shook his head. "Way too lucky, if you ask me..."

Erika shrugged. "Whatever."

"Do you think we should re-vote on whether to go to the citadel?" Josh asked.

"Why would we do that?" Steve asked.

"Well," said Josh, "If somebody hates us enough to try to kill us, they're not just going to let us go that easily. They'll attack us again and again. I think we should attack first, and take the hurt to them."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. All in favor of attacking first?"

Josh's, Ryan's, Erika's, and Mark's hands went up. After a moment, Carrie reluctantly raised her hand.

Steve shook his head. "Look, if you want to get killed, you can do it by yourselves." he turned to go.

"Steve, do you think you'll do better by yourself?" Carrie asked. "If you go off alone, you'll weaken the team, and you probably won't survive the next time you're attacked... no matter how lucky you are."

Steve paused. He looked over at his friend Josh, who nodded. Steve groaned. "Fine..."

"Good, then that's settled. Let's go!" Ryan said.

"Hey, who made you the leader?" Erika asked.

"Umm... I didn't know I was..." said Ryan.

"Then I'll lead!" Erika yelled.

"Umm..." said Josh, looking like he was about to object.

"And anyone who disagrees gets punched in the gut... or lower..." Erika said.

"Never mind..." Josh said.

The group headed out of the city, towards the citadel in the distance.


	5. Into the Darkness

Into the Darkness

Shadow- (sighs) "Dang it... I still need to find a new muse... Oh, by the way, I'd like to thank digi-writer1392 for reviewing again. Unlike some readers I know... you do realize this site tracks how many times a chapter gets read, don't you? I can tell that you're there, and not reviewing. Would it really kill you to spend ten seconds to write something?"

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

**digital world, separate**

"Could you possibly go any slower?" Carrie asked. "We've already stopped five times!"

"But my feet hurt!" Mark whined. "I've never been in a forest before!"

The group stopped walking. Carrie sighed, and shook her head, but said nothing. While she walked over to Erika to talk, Steve turned to his digimon, Aucemon.

"Why can't you... what's it called... digivolve again? You had wings. You could fly us there!"

Aucemon sniffed. "We can't digivolve on cue, you know. How about you... what's it called... stop whining?!"

Steve shook his head. "C'mon, Mark. We need to keep moving."

Mark groaned, but got up. All the digidestined continued walking.

"Look on the bright side." Aucemon said. "I believe we're nearly there."

**digital world, separate, base of citadel**

"Hold on a minute." Obscamon said, bringing the group to a halt. She peered through the trees ahead. "Yup. There it is..."

The group moved to the edge of the forest. A few hundred yards away, across an open plane, the citadel rose upwards into the clouds, the white and silver metal glistening with blinding crimson light in the evening sun. The plates shifted slowly, occasionally exposing a series of geometrical slits beneath, which opened up into the interior of the structure. The inside, however, was too dark to see into.

"Okay..." said Josh, "Now that we're here... how do we get inside?"

"Umm..." Obscamon said, looking around for an entrance.

"I suppose the main entrance would be useless, anyways..." Corrimon said. "We need a different way in..."

"How about there?" Ryan finally said, pointing to a part of earth at the foot of the citadel which was torn up.

Obscamon looked closely at the place. "Hmm... it might work... I suppose it's as good as anywhere right now..."

The group moved out of the forest. Immediately, faint warning sirens blared, and the plates of the citadel began to shift rapidly.

"So much for surprise..." Erika growled. "Come on!"

The group ran across the open ground, and quickly reached the torn up ground. Several pipes stretched upwards out of the ground, though nothing seemed to be coming out of them.

Erika looked up. Several slits had been revealed several hundred feet up, and digimon were flying out, and coming at them.

"I thought Genai said that was for show!" Steve yelled.

"Doesn't matter, just hurry!" Carrie yelled as the digimon dove closer.

"Okay, quick, which one?" Erika asked.

Canemon sniffed the pipes. "This one!" he yelled, and dove in.

The others quickly followed, and slid down the tube into the darkness below.

**digital world, separate, citadel basement J-1**

The digidestined slid down the pipe, splashing into ankle-deep thick liquid.

"Eugh!" Carrie shouted. "What is this stuff?!"

"Good job, Canemon." Corrimon said. "Only you would have picked the sewers..."

Carrie shrieked. "Why the hell did you choose this one you stupid little prick?!?!"

Canemon shrugged. "It smelled the best."

"The sewers smelled the best?" Ryan asked. "I wonder what was in the other pipes, then..."

"It doesn't matter!" Carrie yelled. "Let's just find a way out and get the hell out of here!"

"Well, we can see each other... sort of... so there's got to be a light source somewhere..." Steve said. "Aucemon, can you fly up there and see what it is?"

"Certainly." the eagle digimon said, and flew upwards and out of sight.

After a few moments, they heard Aucemon call down "You're in luck! There's a grate up here... and it looks like there's a ladder, as well... it looks like its supposed to slide down and unfold... I'll see if I can get it loose..."

After a few clanging noises, there was a splash, and Carrie shrieked. "Damn it!"

"Got it!" Aucemon yelled. "Just climb up!"

"Okay!" Steve called up. He walked over to where the ladder had slid down, and started to climb up. The others quickly followed, with the two girls being last.

At the top, they found a ledge large enough for all of them to stand on. Josh pushed up against the grate with his hand, then slammed it with his shoulder. The grate stayed put. Josh winced.

Obscamon nodded. "I'll get it. My attack is the least flashy. Tiger Paw!"

The grate shot upward, then clanged against the ground outside. Everyone winced as light poured through the opening.

"Well, come on!" Erika said, and pulled herself upwards through the hole. The others quickly followed.

After letting their eyes adjust to the light, they stood agape at what they saw. They were standing on a metallic ledge which stretched off for a short distance in two directions. Behind them was a wall, covered with a motley collection of monitors. In front, the ledge dropped straight down, into impenetrable darkness below.

"Wait a second..." said Steve, staring downwards off the rail-less ledge. "I thought we were underground!"

"We are..." said Obscamon, following his gaze.

"Then how far down does this place go?!"

"Forget about down!" Erika said. "Look up!"

Above them were more ledges, and a system of rails, arcing with electricity, which carried strange objects all over the place. Near them, several things flew around. They had spinning blades like helicopters, but were definitely not helicopters.

"I don't think those are digimon." said Corrimon.

"And they sure as hell aren't human..." said Carrie.

"So... what are they?" Josh asked.

"I think a better question would be 'What are you doing here?'." a voice directly behind them said.


	6. Grinding Metal

Grinding Metal

Shadow- "Hello again, everyone. Yes, even ALL the people who aren't reviewing. This is the next chapter. I don't feel like writing some giant intro for people who don't review, so... yeah. Enjoy."

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

**digital world, separate, citadel basement J-1**

The digidestined turned around to face the voice, and saw a screen on the wall that had appeared. The screen was dark, except for brilliant amethyst eyes staring at them.

"Again, I ask you, what are you doing here?" the voice said.

"Wha- Who the hell are you?!" Steve asked.

"You break into my sanctuary, waste the time of several hundred guards, back up the waste facilities, slop said waste all over a perfectly clean walkway, and then demand things of me?" the voice said, clearly agitated. "If you must know, my name is Revemon, and I have gone through more work and aggravation than you can imagine to bring you here."

"I'm sorry? Bring us here?" Ryan asked.

"But of course! You didn't think those portals created themselves, did you? You didn't think that dragon was there by coincidence, did you?"

"That dragon nearly killed us!" Josh yelled.

"You attacked him, did you not? I only wished to bring you here, as my master ordered."

"He attacked us first!" Erika yelled.

"Yes, well... my... compatriots can be a little... overzealous at times." Revemon said. "But I can assure you, he would not have killed you. Now please, all I wish to do is talk."

"Like hell you do!" Carrie shouted. "Genai told us what you've been doing to this-"

Revemon laughed. "Oh, is that what this is about? Now, please, I assure you that that program has long since run past its intended lifetime, and has a tendency to... exaggerate, or even fabricate things. I hope he has not seriously affected you."

"There is nothing wrong with Genai... apart from muffins..." Mark said. "And we saw enough in Thoda to see his stories were correct."

"So you will not come peacefully?"

"No." the digidestined all said together.

Revemon sighed. "How unfortunate. Still, all is not lost. Kill their digimon. Bring the humans to me."

The screen shut off, and the digidestined heard for the first time a whirring sound behind them. They spun around.

Behind them hovered several winged digimon, and three small metallic devices. They hovered in place, their single eye trained on the group. Above them, the helicopter-like things flew around the rails and bore down on them.

"Well, let's do it." Steve said, taking out his glowing digivice.

"Inamimon... digivolve to... Lupamon!"

"Obscamon... digivolve to... Trigamon!"

"Canemon... digivolve to... Ferocanemon!"

"Aucemon... digivolve to... Magnaucemon!"

"Corrimon... digivolve to... Resocorrimon!"

"Basimon... digivolve to... Infibasimon!"

"Silver Flame!" "Tiger Claw!" "Hyper Fang!" "Auce Blade!" "Smoky Inferno!" "Earth Gaze!"

The attacks smashed through the flying devices, and impacted on the digimon behind them. Two of the digimon cried out, and were digitized, but the other two roared and attacked. "Violet Blaze!"

The attacks hit Infibasimon in the mid-section, and he de-digivolved. The others prepared to counter-attack.

Two of the helicopter things dropped down. One flew down directly at one of the flying digimon. The blades sliced the digimon's head into bloody ribbons. The digimon's arms and wings went limp, before it digitized and disappeared. The other digimon flew off in terror as the other device dropped down next to its friend.

"I think we're in trouble..." Josh said, as guns on the underbellies turned towards them, humming faintly, glowing first blue, then white hot.

Shards of energy spat out of the turrets, slamming into the five standing champions.

Lupamon, Trigamon, and Ferocanemon de-digivolved. Magnaucemon and Resocorrimon dodged the barrage.

The guns re-tracked, and both aimed at Resocorrimon. They opened fire.

Resocorrimon screamed, and de-digivolved. "No!" Ryan shouted, and dashed to where Corrimon lay.

The two guns stopped firing, but not before one of the rounds hit Ryan in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, and dropped to the ground, blood gushing from the wound.

As the others ran to help him, the two flying devices backed off slightly. They both emitted a series of high pitched whistles. Both of their guns powered down.

On the ground, Carrie bent over Ryan. "Ryan, are you okay? Can you move?"

Ryan staggered to his feet. "Okay? No. Move? Yes."

Carrie smiled, and nodded.

Steve turned to Magnaucemon. "Aucemon! Can you carry all of us?"

Magnaucemon snorted. "If you will all fit. Hop on, quickly, before those things decide to start shooting again."

The six digidestined climbed on Magnaucemon's back, followed by five rookies. Magnaucemon spread his large wings, and flew off, upwards, towards where daylight filtered downwards.

The two helicopter-like devices watched them go, then flew closer to the wall where the screen had been.

The screen flickered on. The devices emitted another series of high pitched whistles and beeps.

Revemon nodded, and the screen flicked off.

The two devices flew up to return to their posts watching over the rail, as the sound of grinding metal filled the air.


	7. Going Up

Going Up

Shadow- "Look, this is my exams week... I'm tired... I don't own digimon... please review..."

* * *

**digital world, separate, citadel basement C-5**

Magnaucemon continued to fly upwards and away from the helicopter things and the dark abyss below. Ryan winced as Carrie took a closer look at the wound on his shoulder.

"It looks like it tore straight through..." Carrie said. "It looks pretty ragged... here, let's try this."

Carrie tore off part of one of her long sleeves off her shirt, and wrapped it tight around his shoulder. Blood still seeped through the cloth, but it slowed slightly. Carrie sighed.

"I guess that's the best I can do for now... I wish we had an actual medical kit..."

Ryan poked at the makeshift bandage on his shoulder. "Where did you learn to..."

"My sister." Carrie answered, turning to look for a way out through the sides of the structure. "She took some medical classes in college, and showed me a few things."

Ryan smiled. "Well... thanks."

Carrie nodded, but didn't get a chance to answer as Magnaucemon stopped in mid-flight, forcing everyone to hold on to his feathers. "What's wrong?" asked Steve.

Magnaucemon nodded towards an opening in the side of the citadel nearby. "There's an opening we can escape through there... or we can continue upwards and try to find Revemon."

"How do we know he's up there?" Erika asked. "It'd be smarter to stay below, where its harder to get."

Magnaucemon nodded. "Yes, well... most people prefer to have a room with a view... besides which, he said 'come up' to him, remember?"

Erika blinked. "Umm... if you say so..."

Magnaucemon sighed, shook his head, and muttered something that sounded like "Humans..."

"Well... what do we do?" Josh asked. "Stay and fight, or run?"

"I say run." Carrie said. "That bandage will do for now, but Ryan still needs a professional doctor."

"I'm fine!" Ryan said. "I say stay and fight. I don't care what that digimon said. Something's not right... the way those... things killed one of their friends... something's wrong..."

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Attack first, right?"

"Actually, he's already attacked us twice... but I know what you mean." Josh said.

Steve shook his head. "I say run. We need to get stronger. If those things knocked us out that easily... I'd hate to see what their boss can do."

Erika sighed. "Although Steve's right... we can't just leave. If we do, Revemon will just track us down... and I'd prefer to choose when we fight."

"Okay then. We'll stay and fight." Ryan said. "Magnaucemon?"

The eagle digimon nodded, and flapped his wings hard, sending them rocketing upwards towards where more rails sprawled in midair, and more enemies lay in wait.

After a few minutes of flying the group passed another open slit. Steve whistled. "Wow... would you look at that..."

Below them lay the forest they had walked through and Thoda, as well as the giant lake. The sun was setting in the distance. The temple building, though several stories high, appeared as just a scratch on the earth from the height they were at.

Josh shook his head as the opening disappeared out of sight below. "I wonder how high up we are..."

"I wonder why the air isn't getting thinner." Ryan said. "We're definitely higher than airliners go..."

He was cut off by Magnaucemon suddenly stopping in mid-flight again. "What now?" Steve said, looking upwards.

Directly above them, a large metal plate blocked their flight. "Oh." Steve said.

"...well?" asked Mark.

Ryan looked around for a few moments, then said "Look, there!" The others followed his gaze.

The system of rails continued upwards through the plate, disappearing out of sight. Magnaucemon flew closer to have a better look.

The crates it was carrying were open on one side, and had a variety of strange canisters and other metallic objects in them. Near the top, a machine stopped the crates, placed a plate to cover the open side, and welded it shut, giving of flashes of brilliant sapphire.

"So, do we go in the crates, or on top of them?" asked Josh.

"Inside." Mark said. "Places like this always have a way of removing things on the outside."

"Fair enough." said Erika. "Let's pick one."

Magnaucemon flew into a nearby near-empty crate. The group shifted around to move away from the open side. They all turned away and covered their eyes as the machine welded another plate in place, closing up their crate. They were plunged into total darkness.

After a few minutes of rocking start and stop movement, the box around them began to faintly glow.

"Umm... why are the walls getting hot?" Carrie asked.

"That would be the deterrent... oh relax!" Mark said. "They wouldn't risk harming the cargo inside."

Carrie gulped nervously, but nodded.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the walls cooled, and the container was in total darkness again.

After another series of start and stop movement, a faint klaxon sounded outside, and the box jerked sideways, throwing the group into disarray.

While arguments broke out about whose hand was where, the box picked up speed, and shot straight up.

After a few moments the box jerked to a halt. Everyone grew quiet.

A rending sound echoed through the box, and a portion of metal plate began to be bent back. Everyone tensed, sensing a fight was about to start.


	8. Fourth Floor: Tools, Guns, Insanely Powe

Fourth Floor: Tools, Guns, Insanely Powerful Digimon

Shadow- "Hello everyone. This is the last chapter of this part. And a day from now, I'm going on vacation, and won't be back 'till Chirstmas! So you'll just have to wait with this for now."

Renamon- "Sorry about this..."

Shadow- "Also, you may notice I have a new Renamon. The old one, as you may recall, was the original from her series. She's in a better place now... and by that, I mean she's at home with Rika. Not here. Not dead. So don't sue... please?"

Renamon- "Who's gonna sue? It's not like you claim to own digimon... because you don't own it..."

Shadow- "Meh. I dunno... someone way too over obsessive about the show?"

Renamon- "Like you? After all, you're writing a fanfic about it."

Shadow- "...okay, the only reason I'm not getting rid of you now... is because you're my digimon partner..."

Renamon- "And don't forget it!"

Shadow- (sighs) "Look, since this is the last chapter of this part, could you at least, oh, I don't know, REVIEW IT?! ...stupid non-reviewing people... not caring about the story..."

Renamon- "Also, thanks to digi-writer1392, Dag 417, and Dragonrider04 for actually reviewing. Now, onto the story!"

* * *

**digital world, separate, citadel level D-4**

The metal plate bent all the way back, and Magnaucemon attacked. "Auce Blade!"

The attack slammed the plate clear off the crate, crushing the digimon that had been pulling it back. As the digimon digitized, three other identical guards shifted, blocking a large doorway.

"C'mon!" Erika yelled, pulling out her digivice. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Inamimon... digivolve to... Lupamon!"

"Obscamon... digivolve to... Trigamon!"

"Canemon... digivolve to... Ferocanemon!"

"Corrimon... digivolve to... Resocorrimon!"

"Basimon... digivolve to... Infibasimon!"

The six champion digimon attacked, destroying the three digimon, and slamming into the door behind them, throwing it wide open. The digidestined ran inside.

The walls of the room were made of pure crystal, and showed the landscape of the digital world sprawled out beneath them, lit only by the setting sun on the horizon. The only part of the room not made of glass was a large viewscreen, in front of which a large white knight digimon stood, with his back to the digidestined. Though they had never met face to face, the digidestined instantly knew who he was.

"Revemon!" Ryan shouted.

The doors which the digidestined had just knocked down flipped up into their original places, and shone brightly momentarily. When the light cleared, the doors had disappeared. Revemon turned slowly around.

"Good... now you children can't escape..."

"Revemon, your reign of terror is at an end!" Josh yelled.

"Is that the best line you can come up with? I expected better from you... perhaps foolishly so."

Carrie growled. "Lupamon! Wipe him out!"

"With pleasure!" Lupamon yelled. "Silver Flame!"

The attack swirled around Revemon, but did absolutely nothing. Revemon laughed. "Oh, wow... you really are far too eager, aren't you... I really don't know why my master even bothers to have you collected... Reverent Shatter!"

Revemon's attack swept towards the digimon. The colored aura appeared around each digimon again, and the attack dissipated. Revemon raised his eyebrows. "Crest shielding... impressive... for such a young team..."

Revemon shook his head. "Still, that was expected... and irrelevant. You really are becoming aggravating..."

"You're still so arrogant after how your attack fizzled out? You really aren't too bright..." Ryan said.

Revemon chuckled. "Perhaps... or, perhaps you are the ones who simply do not understand... Reverent Shatter!"

The auras appeared again, but wavered this time. "Erika..." Trigamon yelled, grunting with exertion, "we can't last much longer!"

"Damn it!" Erika yelled. "Well, we'll just-"

"Lose, perhaps? Reverent Shatter!"

The auras flickered for a moment, then went out. The six digimon were slammed against the door, and de-digivolved back into rookies.

"And just so there's no miracles this time..." Revemon said, aiming a ball of energy at each of the six digimon. He fired, and all six were deleted.

"Corrimon!!" Ryan yelled.

"Obscamon!!" Erika cried.

"Oh shit!" Josh yelled.

Steve sighed. "I hate it when I'm right..."

"Relax!" said Revemon. "Your digimon are not dead... but they are deleted. In time, they will return... but my master will have decided your fate long before then..."

He turned back to the viewscreen, and hit a few controls. The screen lit up, revealing a gold, silver, and ruby colored digimon.

Revemon knelt. "My lord Sacr-"

"Shut up, you fool." the image said. "Spare me the trivialities today, there is important work I have to do."

Revemon nodded. "Yes, my lord. I have deleted their digimon, as per your orders. What shall I do with the children?"

"Were there crest auras?"

"Just as you said there would be, my lord. They gave me some trouble, but-"

"Was there a silver one and a black one?"

Revemon blinked. "Yes, but why-"

"Kill them."

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you deaf? Kill them."

"But, wouldn't it have been easier if you had-"

"No. You would have demanded to know why. That is not your concern."

Revemon sighed. "C-certainly, my lord. When-"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, you idiot! And stop calling me lord! I thought I told you I didn't have time for that today!"

The image snapped off. Revemon stood there, as though stunned. He slowly turned to the digidestined.

"I do not know what you did to displease my master... nor do I care." Revemon raised his glowing gun, pointing it directly at the digidestined.

"Hold on a minute!" Ryan said. "Can't we just-"

"I hope you understand... there's nothing personal about this." Revemon said.

He fired.


End file.
